rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 98
Korrinoth 12, between Eddelton and the third ritual site. It occurred during session 42. Transcript the group arrives in eddelton, does some stuff there (including briefly encountering kitano), and then midday heads out for the forest to find the dragon and ritual site lurking in the marshes some days out. along the way, the group runs into a 2-headed creature and kicks his butt. it's evening now, and the group has slowed to try to find a good place to set up camp. Lei:lei gives an annoyed look towards ephemera, and glances at everyone's shadows to determine if anything kitano-like looks to be afoot. Lei: im gonna assume she finds nothing odd “ephemera.” Ephemera: Ephemera glances at Lei, curious, but otherwise focuses on her job while she speaks. "Yes, Lei?" Lei: “can i speak with kiono when there’s a moment.” Ephemera: Ephemera looks around, up at the sky, checking the time. "Would you be alright waiting until we have set up camp, or is it an urgent matter? I am concerned about maintaining our safety..." Lei: star wipe to camp set up lol Kiono: Now that we're safe and everyone is as settled as they're likely going to be, Ephemera approaches Lei. Confirms that she still wishes to speak to Kiono, and switches to Kiono. Kiono glances at Lei, then looks at the ground, the trees, whatever isn't a person, waiting. "What is it?" Lei: “i don’t know how to avoid asking this question, i’m sorry.” lei’s tone is flat, almost resigned. “what is it you’re trying to do with kitano?” “you should talk to the group about it.” Kiono: Kiono freezes somewhat, looking at Lei, examining her. "What do you mean, 'do with Kitano'?" Lei: “his goals oppose that of the group’s. eventually that’s something that we’ll have to confront.” “it’s not...it’s not something you need to be able to answer now.” there’s some gentleness. “but it’s something that you really need to talk about with everyone at some point.” “you said you’d rather not see him dead. but there’s a lot of questions still there.” Kiono: Kiono is quiet a moment, not looking at Lei. Then she sets her jaw and gives the most determined expression she can muster. "He doesn't have to be in opposition. If I can change my mind, so can he." Lei: “okay. i think you should talk to the group about that at some point.” Kiono: She looks at Lei. A beat. "Why? So they can wish me luck? You don't have a connection to him, you can't help." Lei: “you said you consider yourself part of a team.” lei’s tone starts to get angry, but she subdues it. “it’s helpful for them to know this type of information, especially in the heat of the moment when quick choices need to be made.” Lei: lei looks to her bedroll. “sorry for asking you a question. that’s all i wanted.” starts to walk away Kiono: "I already asked you not to kill him." She watches Lei, then looks at the ground. "You're just being nosey," she mutters without all that much conviction. Lei: lei doesnt respond. she goes to her bedroll and curls up in it, completely covered head to toe, and if this is where the oos ends then she doesnt come out for the rest of the night. Category:OOS